Nothing is Ok
by Wrathchylde
Summary: What begins with a horrific event spirals into trials of love and survival. NaruSakuInoWarning: Rape in ch 1 not abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh shut up already. Disclaimers are a waste of text. I don't own it. I just download it.

The dreary sky up above stared back at her almost in mockery as she lay there. It was as if not even the sun would look down upon her in such a state, nor would rain fall to wash away the sins below. Focusing on the pallid grey above just couldn't distract her from the pain of her circumstance. Nothing could. She couldn't even scream anymore. She'd been at it for so long that her raw throat forced a taste of blood into her mouth. For all she knew, though, she may have had heavy internal injuries. They certainly weren't being kind as their assault continued. There were three of them. One with an arm each and the remaining one had his turn in destroying her. Dimly, in the back of her mind, she wondered when she could finally pass out. The pain was great enough but it seemed fate wasn't so kind. It seemed she would have to continue to endure her rape.

…..

Trees raced by as the two ninja leapt from branch to branch with practiced ease. There was no real reason to be running through the trees. It wasn't like they were chasing a missing-nin or anything. No, the reason they took to the trees was for the sake of fashion. Even after all this time, Ino wasn't willing to get mud on her shoes when she could avoid it. Her companion didn't put up any kind of fight though. He'd been so bored throughout the mission that anything that would bring them home more quickly brought quick agreement. He'd been complaining almost the whole way about how boring the mission had been and how his time would have been better spent training, or chasing Sasuke, or any number of things besides a courier mission.

Naruto was still obnoxious sometimes despite his own metamorphosis over the years. He was an incredibly powerful ninja now, much to Ino's chagrin. She'd been one of those to look down on him in the Academy, thinking he was dead-last for pure lack of skill or potential. He'd proven her wrong on more occasions than she could name or even remember. Now, however, he had her in awe more often than not.

The things he could do were just part of it though. It was something indefinable. Anyone who knew him could just tell that, somehow, they were better for knowing him. The incident with Gaara was the most prominent in anyone's mind. Who else but Naruto could look up at a monster and see only the little boy inside that was so like himself?

It was things like this that made her a little jealous of her best friend. Naruto had always had eyes only for Sakura and would look at no other the way he did her. He was stubborn on a level that even Sakura had to throw up her hands in defeat more often than not. There was no greater indication of that than their current status as a couple. He'd never once given up on the girl, despite their rocky past and that had been what broke through Sakura's last bit of resistance. She'd relented and given him a real date, and then another and then, a week later, her first kiss. Now, they had been a couple for two months and, Ino had to admit, both looked happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

Ino looked at her own life and only wished that she could have something so perfect as what they'd seemed to develop. She'd never even had more than a kiss from a boy and she knew that her best friend was already at least one base ahead of her. They were both still virgins, Sakura had confessed one night, but that wouldn't last much longer according to her pink-haired friend. They were just waiting for the time to be right. Ino cast a brief glance at her companion and studied him just a touch.

The training trip had done him well and he was quite attractive, even to a girl of Ino's allure. The change in clothes, the onset of minor amounts of maturity and his overall growth were something that had gained him no small amount of attention from anyone who would look at him.

She felt a little ashamed of herself as she looked at him. How much had she changed while he'd been gone? Her choice of clothing was hardly any different, though she now filled it out in more pleasing ways but she felt like she was still the same old brat that would race Sakura into the classroom to gain the attention of a boy. Even Sakura was leaving her behind now. If things worked out, Sakura would eventually come to her for help with the wedding and then the children and then….

And then, the air was forced from her lungs as a large log swung into her midsection. She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Naruto, it seems hadn't been so distracted as he leapt over the log to catch her as she began to fall. That had turned out to be a mistake.

"Don't worry, Ino! I've got you!" he called down to the girl in his arms.

She tried to speak, to thank him, but it was hard enough to try and draw breath back into her lungs, especially with the pain. If she had to guess, she'd have to say she had at least one broken rib, if not more.

They landed softly on the forest floor and Naruto gently propped her against a tree. "You ok, Ino?" he asked, looking into her grimacing face. When her eyes went wide, he mistook the look for pain rather than terror. She gasped at him and was only able to utter a scream when he fell forward onto her, a kunai lodged deep into his back, dead center on his spine.

She looked down at him and frantically grabbed at him, trying to find out if he was alive or not. Before she could do anything though, three landed before her and immediately began to tie her hands to the tree with wire. Finally, when they were sure the job had been finished, one of the ninja spoke through his black, cloth mask.

"Damn, that was easy!" he sighed in relief. "I was all worked up for a good fight but the idiot lowered his guard so fast!"

His companions, dressed similarly in black clothing, hoods and black, cloth masks laughed, one of them kicking Naruto's body off of Ino.

"Hey bro, now that the mission's complete, what should we do with her?" asked one of the nin as he rifled through Naruto's pockets, looking for anything of value.

Even through his mask, Ino could see the man before her smirk as his gaze turned lecherous, "This one ain't too bad looking, Kuma. Let's have some fun before we kill her."

The larger of the three nin chuckled darkly as he looked down at the helpless girl. "Sounds good to me. I get first, bro!" he called to the one that was obviously the squad leader, "You got first last time!"

The leader put his hands up defensively, "Ok, ok! Don't freak out. You can have her first and Yu gets her next. He hasn't had any in forever!" A small stick came from the direction of the last attacker and hit the leader in the head.

"Oh shut up, Kosaku!" This brought a laugh from the other two.

All the while, Ino looked on in terror. She couldn't even speak she was so afraid. She was at their mercy and she knew it. Naruto was dead and there was no one else around. When she'd heard that they were going to kill her, she was afraid, but that was dwarfed by the fear she felt when they looked at her like a piece of meat.

They were going to rape her. Being a ninja, the thought was always at the back of her mind. Enemies weren't always so kind as to just let you die. Torture was part of life for a ninja and kunoichi were no exception. The exception lie in what was more often done to the fairer sex. Even in the academy, they were warned that they may be raped on missions but death always seemed a more frightening prospect. Now, faced with it, she knew that rape was far worse. She was so afraid her throat had closed up to the point where she couldn't utter a single sound.

That all changed when she felt strong hands begin to paw at her clothes.

…..

……

Finally, it seemed as if they had all had their fill. The laughter had stopped and so had the beatings, though the pain still lingered. Ino couldn't move at all. She didn't want to. She just hoped that they were done and would finally kill her. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She just wanted to stop hurting and stop feeling anything. Killing her would be the only kind act any of these men would probably ever do.

She closed her eyes when she felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed against her throat and actually sighed in relief, knowing it would all be over soon.

Suddenly, she heard a strange gurgling noise and felt some sort of warm liquid fall onto her battered body. She just hoped they weren't covering her in their diseased seed. It was only then that she felt the intense heat roll over her body and the dead weight of the smaller man hitting the ground beside her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in the sight before her. Standing there, shrouded in a crimson chakra that could only be described as malignant, stood Naruto, Yu's heart clutched in his hand. In front of Naruto, the two other ninja stood in complete fear, urine even running down Kuma's leg at the intense rage emanating from the boy before them. Their trembling only increased when Naruto's clawed hand squeezed the heart, crushing it to a pulp that oozed from his fist.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto stood before the two men and grabbed them between their legs, "You two are more demon than I will ever be! If only I could give you even a taste of pain that you've caused her, but I will settle for ripping your fucking balls off!"

Naruto was true to his word if the screams were any indication. Even if she doubted his words, the smell of blood was enough to let Ino know that they weren't going to leave this clearing.

The heat in the clearing began to dissipate slowly and she could feel someone kneel next to her. Again, she felt a warm liquid land on her skin, though only her shoulder. Finally, she turned her head to look into the tear-stained face of her teammate.

"Oh god, Ino. I'm so sorry," he cried, his hands slipping beneath her and lifting her into his lap, "I should have been there to stop this. They shouldn't have been able to surprise me like that and now…." He couldn't even finish. He didn't have any idea what to say. He could see the pain in her eyes and began to caress her bruised face, "They won't hurt you anymore, Ino. I made sure of that. Just relax now. Everything will be ok."

She knew, though, that everything would not be ok. She didn't think she would ever be ok after this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decidedly darker than anything I've ever done. I hope I've done justice to this idea that's been rattling in my head. I'll say this right now. I'm male and I can't understand what a woman can go through so please forgive me this bit of fiction. I warn you as well, that I don't update with any regularity so if you want to see what happens next, toss this story on your alerts.

Oh yeah. I'm completely insecure so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies.

When a bloody copy of Naruto had arrived, the guards knew to be concerned. When he'd demanded a medical team, they scrambled to meet his request. When he'd left, there was only one other person with him, and if he'd had enough energy to send a clone ahead, the medics weren't for him. That only left Ino. Before they could get any more out of him, the clone was off again, heading for the Hokage tower.

The true Naruto kept a steady pace through the trees. All things considered, it was probably the gentlest way he could think to carry her. True, the landing and subsequent leap may have hurt a bit, but he could move faster and more safely through the trees than the road below and he needed to get help as soon as possible. His medical training was limited to knowing where the nearest hospital was and all he could do was throw his jacket around the battered girl.

He'd been a little surprised at how little blood was on his jacket considering the fact that he'd been stabbed in the back. He knew the only reason he was alive was because of his accursed tenant. He hadn't even felt the stab of the kunai as it pierced his flesh. He hadn't felt anything at all. He'd actually just heard the 'thunk' as he hit its mark and fell to the ground unconscious.

When he'd awoken, it was to the sounds of Ino's sobbing. The stench of sex and blood lingered in the small clearing and was enough to fuel Naruto's rage to heights usually unseen without the addition of four tails on his backside. The fact that the Kyuubi had been using his chakra to heal the boy made it so much easier for Naruto to draw it out and do as he needed. He only needed to see the kunai pressed to Ino's throat before his rage spurred him into action. The fear in their eyes was something he would never forget but not because he'd never seen that sort of fear before. No, he would remember it because it was the first time he'd ever allowed himself to take pleasure in such things. Not only that, but those three were his first kills and rather than the anguish he'd always expected, he was proud. He'd killed three monsters, hardly any different from Orochimaru's snakes in the Forest of Death.

He would be far more concerned for his actions had Ino's condition not brought him out of it so instantaneously. He'd drawn out the power for a purpose, and that purpose was met, swiftly and brutally. There wasn't even the barest hint of desire for the feelings coursing through him to continue. When he'd seen her laying on the forest floor, so utterly destroyed, the Kyuubi's influence receded peacefully and left Naruto to his business of taking care of the beaten girl.

Soon enough, the land became more open and familiar as he was forced to the road for lack of trees. Over one last hill, he could finally see the gates ahead. They were usually so inviting and he'd always found himself grateful to be returning home, even from the simplest of tasks. Today was different in ways he wouldn't even understand for some time.

A few meters before the gate, he was met by a team of medics and a distraught looking Hokage. He was just glad Sakura wasn't with them. He didn't want her to have to see this yet. She'd find out in short order, but he wanted to be the one to tell her that he'd failed her best friend.

He couldn't even look the Hokage in the eye but he needn't have worried. All she cared about was the girl in his arms. He saw her running to meet him, along with two other medics.

"Naruto, give her here! We'll take her to the hospital!" Tsunade yelled as she reached him and attempted to take the girl into her own arms. What met her was something completely unexpected. Ino began to scream as loudly as he raw throat would allow. Even more odd was that she immediately clutched into Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip.

Tsunade and the other medics tried again several times to take her from the blond boy but each time, her screaming fits started anew. Eventually, they could even make out what she was saying. 

"No! Don't let them touch me! Naruto! Save me! They're going to hurt me again! Don't let them hurt me!"

Naruto was shocked but his shock transferred to Tsunade when she saw the boy whisper into Ino's ear, calming her slowly. When her whimpering had died down enough, she could just make out what he was saying.

"Shh. I'm here, Ino. I won't let anyone harm you, I promise. You're safe now. Shh."

Tsunade glanced at the medic-nin and nodded, sending them ahead to the hospital. She would make sure Ino got there in a moment. Keeping enough distance from Ino so as to keep the girl from another screaming fit, she finally locked eyes with Naruto. She hadn't noticed it until just then, but tears were streaming down his face as well. She could just imagine how much this would hurt someone like him. He was so devoted to protecting his precious people that something like this would surely hurt him more deeply than whatever wounds he may have received. She would address that later, however. Ino came first right now.

"Let's get her to the hospital, Naruto," she said somberly, turning back to the village and heading through the gates with the boy in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He set her gently on the sterile sheets of the bed and stood up, gingerly slipping from Ino's grasp. It took hardly a moment for the girl to become frantic again, her wide eyes looking up at him, "No! Don't leave me! It'll happen again! Don't leave me again!!"

"Ino, you're safe now," he assured her, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it. As he turned to leave, he felt her clutch his hand and pull him back as strongly as she could. In her state, it wasn't much but it got him to turn and when he saw the look in her eyes and the tears flowing feely onto the small white pillow he couldn't deny her. It was all his fault anyway. He would take responsibility.

"Ok, Ino. I'm here. I won't leave you. I'm right here for you."

The medics, having watched all this play out before them looked to Tsunade for guidance. When all they got was a slow nod, they went about their detestable task.

For his part, Naruto didn't even look away from Ino's terrified eyes, even when they relieved the girl of his jacket and the rest of her ruined clothing. At first, she'd begun to panic when she felt someone begin to touch her but Naruto had gotten her to calm down by assuring her that she was safe and that he wouldn't leave her. She'd looked into his eyes, searching them for something only she knew. When she'd found it though, she'd finally begun to relax and let them begin healing her injuries.

Tsunade stood back near the door of the room, watching everything taking place with a stern look. She wanted a full report and she wanted it now but it looked like it would have to wait. The girl had latched onto Naruto and it didn't look like she'd be letting go anytime soon. Right now, he was her lifeline. When Naruto's clone had burst into her office, she was about to chide him as usual until he began yelling about an ambush and Ino being hurt. She'd demanded more details but got only one phrase which froze her on the spot. "She was raped."

The Hokage had immediately run through the halls of the Hokage Tower, grabbing the first two medics she'd seen between her office and the gates. She was prepared for death and all the unpleasantness of ninja life but rape always hit hard. She'd barely saved Shizune from being raped when one of her debtors had caught up to them in a nameless town and it had taken all she had not to break down and comfort the younger woman. The ones that weren't so lucky, such as Ino, were thankfully few in these times of peace. Still, she'd dealt with it before and knew the basics. She just hoped Naruto would be the help she needed at this crucial time.

Finally, the medics were done with their work and bowed to the Hokage, ready to give their report. At her nod, the senior medic spoke in a practiced, clinical voice.

"Hokage-sama. The girl suffered three broken ribs, a fractured arm and numerous, deep lacerations to her wrists. There were many smaller lacerations all over her body but those were healed quickly. There was some tearing near her vagina from the assault but that healed well also. Physically, she will be sore for a few days until we can finish with her arms. Mentally, I'm sure you're aware, of course. Would you like to examine her yourself, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade took a brief look at Ino's medical chart and shook her head, "No. Just give her a sedative and then check out Naruto once she's asleep. She won't let him go right now. Also, set up a chair and pillows for Naruto. I highly doubt he'll leave her either." She gave a deeply troubled sigh before hanging the chart back on the end of Ino's bed, "I'm going to see her parents."

The two medics gave a somber bow to the Hokage before seeing to it that her orders would be followed. Naruto looked up at the older medic as he approached with a needly, "Don't worry. We're just going to give her something to help her sleep, then we need to look you over too."

Looking back at Ino, he nodded and lowered his face close to hers, still staring in her eyes, "It's ok, Ino. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Ino just nodded fearfully as her eyes began to droop, the drug taking quick effect.

When he felt her hand go slack, he brought his tired eyes to the medic, "I'm fine. Just let me clean up while she's asleep. Where's the bathroom?"

"Listen, the Hokage told me to check you out, Uzumaki-san and I'm going to do as I'm told. Besides, I can see something through that big hole in the back of your shirt." The words weren't exactly cold, but there was little care to them. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the medic was one who'd gotten in trouble during one of Naruto's many stints at the hospital. No one could ever keep him in his bed for long and Tsunade usually took it out on whoever was closest.

Rather than argue as he usually would, Naruto peeled his shirt over his head and turned around to be examined, "It's nothing to worry about. I just need a little more sleep and there won't even be a scar."

He felt the cold hands of the man poking the soft skin near the wound and flinched slightly, "Uzumaki-san….this wound…if the weapon had any length at all it would have severed your spine between the vertebrae. It should have been instant death." The awe in the older man's voice was apparent and Naruto turned around slowly. His status as a Jinchuuriki wasn't a secret these days but he supposed it still shocked some people just what the bastard fox could do.

Naruto didn't reply, he just returned to his previous question, "Where's the bathroom?"

The medic just sighed and shook his head, "Down the hall on the left is the closest. If you want, you can use the medics showers on the third floor. She'll be asleep for at least five hours so you have time to get some food too."

Naruto nodded and thanked the man before heading down the hall. He couldn't even think about eating right now. He just wanted to wash away the blood and splash his face with a little cold water.

--------

Their hands were so rough. She just wanted them to stop. She just wanted them to leave her alone but no matter what she did, they only hurt her more. Three laughing faces loomed in her vision, sending her terror to new heights with every passing moment. She could feel every cut and scrape on her body burning with pain as they had their way with her. Everything hurt. Not just her body, but her spirit as well. What had she done to deserve this? Wasn't she a decent person? Why was this happening?

She gave out a gasp as she shot up in bed. Immediately, her sore body protested the action but she didn't pay it heed. Even awake, she could still feel them clawing at her. The only thing that kept her sane at the moment was knowing that she was safe, especially with Naruto nearby. He'd saved her from death and made them pay. She looked over to the chair where she'd seen him before her nap, only to find it empty. Now, she began to panic. If he wasn't there to protect her, they might come back. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was reminded of the fact that the bastards were dead but nothing made sense right now.

The door to her room began to open and all Ino could do was hug her knees and try to be as small as possible. Someone was coming to hurt her again. She just knew it and she began to scream again, "No!! No!! Leave me alone!!"

The door flew open and Naruto dashed to her bedside, "Ino! Ino! It's ok! I'm here!"

When it finally registered who was beside her, Ino's terror changed to fury. "Why did you leave me!? They could have come back and you would have been gone again!"

"Calm down, Ino! I just went to the bathroom! The medic said you'd be asleep for hours!" He hated the look in her eyes. It wasn't the usual righteous fury he'd seen from her so many times when he'd annoyed her. It was rage laced with terror; a look no sane person could manage.

"You couldn't hold it for a little while longer!? I was all alone and they were touching me again but you couldn't be bothered to come help me this time because you had to take a piss!!" she screamed, her voice on the verge of breaking again.

"You're safe in the hospital, Ino. No one will hurt you here, especially not those bastards. They'll never hurt anyone again!"

"How do you know someone else isn't going to come in here, huh!? You bastard! You let them hurt me!"

He took a deep breath and calmed down. She wasn't herself. She probably had no idea what she was saying so he would just let it bounce off of him for now. There would be time to feel it later. "Ino, it's ok. You're safe. Everything's going to be ok."

She screamed and, before he knew what was happening, she had formed her trademark seal, "You think it'll be ok!? You think I should calm down!? Well you have no damned idea how it feels! You don't know how much it hurts my body and my heart so now I have to show you!"

Shocked by her words and actions, he didn't even think to move out of the way of her technique and it slammed him full force. Rather than losing control of his body, Ino seemed to force her memories onto him until he was the one tied to the tree. He felt every cut, every bruise and every sickening thrust. He could feel her heart being ripped asunder by the actions of these three monsters. Every minute of the two hours she had suffered played through his mind and he felt every bit of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, my muse decided to sit with me another day. Besides, I was happy to see reviews waiting for me after a really shitty day at work. Take that as a hint to keep the reviews plentiful. If anyone really wants, there is an unedited version of this story at AFF so those of you that are over 18 years of age can pop over there at your leisure. The only difference is a more graphic rape scene in chapter one. This chapter's content doesn't go above the M rating so I left it as is. As far as the story goes, I'm trying to develop it into a threesome but much drama ensues from such situations even without the circumstances of these first chapters so it'll take a while.

The part where Ino uses her shintenshin technique on Naruto is what really got me started on the whole rape idea. I wanted to explore where I could take that if this aspect was thrown in. I hope you'll join me.


	3. Chapter 3

If you think I own Naruto, do us all a favor and jump feet first into a wood chipper.

His heart had broken the instant he got the news. Ino, his littler girl, his princess, had suffered true evil. It was what he worked against every day of his career as a ninja. Inoichi had known she would be subjected to horror as a kunoichi but he'd never really prepared himself for something like this. He counted his blessings that she was still alive but he knew she might not see it that way. He'd been in enough minds to know the damage it could cause and it destroyed him to know that his daughter's mind would show the same scars.

As he reached the hospital, he ran up to the reception desk and slammed his hands down on the smooth countertop. "Yamanaka Ino! What room is she in!?"

The older woman behind the desk, startled as she'd ever been, fumbled through her clipboards until she'd found the right one, "Room 425, sir, but you should know that she isn't alone in there. Uzumaki Naruto is in the room with her so try not to startle the boy like you did me. He was hurt as well."

Inoichi never heard the last bit. He'd bolted the moment he knew his daughter's room number. Nothing mattered except being there for his daughter right now.

The elevators were forgotten in favor of the stairs and haste. As a trained jounin, he of course made the ascent with in moments and was darting down the hall trying to find room 425. He took several wrong turns before finally spotting the door near the end of the hall and charging for it. He gave pause, however, when he heard Ino's screams.

"You think it'll be ok!? You think I should calm down!? Well you have no damned idea how it feels! You don't know how much it hurts my body and my heart so now I have to show you!"

When he felt the release of chakra, he knew just what was happening. She was using one of their family's powerful jutsus on someone. He burst through the door, though he knew it was too late to stop her. He did hope, however, that he might be able to stop the technique before it did any lasting damage.

What he saw when he entered the room was fairly close to what he'd expected but nowhere near whom he had expected. He'd thought she was attacking some poor medic or a nurse but the one in the grips of her technique was Naruto, the boy who'd been her teammate for the mission.

He knew he had to get the boy out of the technique which Ino still held over him but he was afraid. Now, unlike many, he wasn't afraid of the boy. He was afraid of what the boy held and knew that a journey into the mind of the Jinchuuriki could very well bring him face to face with the most terrifying beast imaginable. Still, the boy didn't deserve it and had to be saved.

First, he had to break the jutsu, then he could worry about trying to restore the damage to Naruto's mind. If something were wrong with that particular technique, he could get trapped in the memory forever and he didn't doubt that Ino's current situation could lead to such. It was easy enough to break the technique at least. He simply walked over to his daughter and pinched a nerve in her neck, forcing her to revisit the darkness of sleep.

To his amazement, he saw Naruto stand slowly. By all rights, the boy should be a mess right now, but he was eerily calm. Inoichi looked into the deep blue eyes of the boy and saw no trace of madness or fear that one could take away from such an encounter. There was only an overwhelming sadness residing there.

Naruto stared back at Inoichi for the longest time. He was still recovering from the Forced Memory technique but left no outward appearances. It was all he could do to keep the tears down in the face of the girl's father. They were tears he didn't deserve to shed when he was the reason she lay in the bed now.

Walking around the edge of the bed, Naruto stood face to face with Inoichi a moment before dropping to the ground and bowing to the man, his forehead touching the floor, "I couldn't stop them. I couldn't save her. It's all my fault."

To say Inoichi was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know Naruto all that well but he'd picked up snippets here and there from his daughter and the other jounin. This boy was supposed brash, loud and obnoxious even in serious situations. This boy before him was nothing like the Naruto he'd heard of.

"It's not my place to forgive you, Naruto but I will thank you," he spoke, kneeling down and resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hokage-sama said that she would be dead if it weren't for you."

Naruto looked up slowly, his eyes drifting over to the unconscious girl, "No. It's not good enough. I should have protected her better. I shouldn't have gotten taken down so easy. If I'd just been a bit faster or a bit smarter, we could have taken those guys out in a heartbeat."

Inoichi stood again and looked at his daughter and sighed, "We always have regrets, Naruto. There's always something we could have done differently. Something we should have seen but let me tell you something. You will be faced with situations like this again and again. You can either let them destroy you or empower you. Learn from them and be stronger for it. Make sure there is no next time to regret."

Finally standing as well, Naruto nodded, "Ero-sennin told me something like that once."

Grunting, Inoichi looked over at the boy next to him, "Never makes you feel better, does it?"

"Not at all," Naruto responded with a sigh.

Inoichi grabbed a new chair from the corner of the room and slid it to Ino's bedside before sitting down, "Naruto, I heard what she said before I came in here. Let me remove the memory she forced on you. You don't need to carry that around with you too."

Naruto too sat down, though back in his chair on the opposite side of the bed, "No."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Inoichi looked at the boy as if he was mad, "Naruto, there's no reason for you to keep it. It's not your memory. Besides, rape is an incredibly destructive force. Look what it's done to Ino. I can't let that happen to you too."

The Jinchuuriki just shook his head and leaned back in the chair, "It won't harm me, Inoichi-san. Just," he paused, looking for the right words, "Just trust me on that."

"I can't leave it at that, Naruto. Don't force me to make this an order," said the older man, trying to reason with him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he spoke in an agitated whisper, "There's no need for that!"

Inoichi was quickly losing his patience, "And there's no need for you to punish yourself! Don't let this ruin two lives!"

"I've been through worse and come out fine!" he spat back.

"I know you're brave, Naruto but you can't even imagine what kind of effect being raped can have on a person." His words came softer now and full of compassion.

"That's where you're wrong," said Naruto softly. It was so soft that Inoichi almost missed it.

"What?" the jounin asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked up at the man with eyes full of pain and shame, "I know exactly what it's like." Rising from his seat, he walked to the door, "I thing you should keep her asleep for a while. Tsunade-obaasan said she's latched onto me and I really need to get a few changes of clothes so I can stay with her." He opened the door to walk out when Inoichi's voice stopped him.

"Naruto? Were you," he let the question hang in the air, unable to bring himself to finish it.

Naruto turned to the man and nodded, "You must have seen how I was treated when I was younger. The glares were the best of it. Beatings were usually kept out of the sight of the public since news would reach the Hokage too easily." He gripped the edge of the door hard enough that he could swear he felt the metal beginning to give way the slightest bit, "When I lived at the orphanage, there was a man there named Boku. He chose me because no one would listen if I told on him. Even if they listened, they would have turned a blind eye." Naruto paused a moment and smiled a bitter smile, "Stupid bastard left me alone when I stopped fighting back and moved on to someone else. Someone that people actually cared about. I heard later that Ibiki made Boku scream for seven full days before he let him die."

Inoichi just stared at the boy, completely speechless. Never had he imagined things had gone to that extent in the boy's life. If he were still in the orphanage when it happened, that would mean he had to have been less than nine years old at the time. It was all he could do to keep from emptying his stomach at the mere thought of it. Before he could recover enough to form a response, Naruto had left, the door softly clicking shut behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really want to end it here but I haven't developed the next bit in my head yet. I don't want to force it and make something that was below what I feel my standard to be. Chapters this short shouldn't happen often, so please bear with me. I just complete a chapter when it feels complete. Hopefully I'll do better at fleshing out the details as I write.

Someone tell me if I'm right about Ino's dad's name. I can't remember if it's Inoichi or Inoshi or something I've completely forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this is a big warning, so, **WARNING!!!!!**

This chapter contains a less-than-graphic depiction of Naruto's molestation. I don't know how I managed to write about something so vile but the story seemed to demand it. Though it's not explicit, it is disturbing so please, skip down to the second break line if you wish to avoid it.

The fading paint of the metal elevator door slid away from his vision, granting him access to the hospital's main lobby. He was more tired than he could ever remember being. Even after a grueling fight, he only felt physical strain and, in the case of his battle with Sasuke, a little mental fatigue. He'd much prefer the physical wounds to the horrific headache the day had wrought.

He hadn't thought of Boku for years but Ino's rape had brought it to the forefront of his mind. He remembered the night very well. Every scent, every feeling; everything burned into the deepest recesses of his mind forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had been like any other. Actually, he'd counted himself lucky. There hadn't been any beatings that day and he lay pain-free on his little mat in the basement of the orphanage. He liked it down there. Nobody bothered him and he could sleep through the night. He even had a small stockpile of broken toys hidden behind a crate in the corner. The only downside was the rats. They liked to nibble on any part of him that lay exposed. They even chewed through his shoes on more than one occasion. It was a fair trade as far as Naruto was concerned.

The six year old boy rolled over onto his stomach and kicked hit legs back and forth, pretending that the headless doll in front of him was saving the princess from the evil toy turtle. Just as the heroic ninja prepared to rend his enemy into soup, he felt a hand cover his mouth.

The thick, meaty hand muffled his screams easily and the boy's best efforts to bit the man were useless. Naruto could smell the alcohol even in his panic. He really wanted to go through the day without a beating but he supposed the day had been too good to be true. Something about this was different though. It usually wasn't one drunken man assaulting him. It was usually at least two or more with sticks and makeshift weapons. This man just held Naruto tightly against his pudgy body as the boy struggled.

Naruto's struggles ceased when he felt something wet and warm against his neck. It sent a shudder of revulsion through his body just to realize what had happened. The man had just licked his neck and he didn't stop with just one taste.

"Hold still, you little bastard. And if you scream, I'll kill you," the man hissed into Naruto's ear.

Naruto knew better than to test his attacker. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could start healing from whatever wounds the man inflicted. He nodded against the man's hand and sighed in relief when the hand moved away. The relief, however, was short-lived and his panic renewed when a piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth and tied off behind his head. This was something completely new. No one had ever wanted to hide his screams before. They usually laughed when he screamed so he guessed it made them happy. This man, however, told him not to scream and had decided to make sure Naruto didn't get any ideas. Another cloth was tied around Naruto's wrists before he was shoved, roughly, to the floor.

The little boy heard the shuffling of cloth behind him but still, he had no idea what was happening. He was too innocent, too pure a boy. It was truly ironic that the villagers thought him a full grown monster when he was still just a scared little boy.

Roughly, he was grabbed once again, though this time it was by the waist of his threadbare pants. The man pulled with harshly, lifting the boy almost completely off of the floor and ripping the garment away. When the cold air hit his skin, Naruto was confused and scared. This wasn't at all normal. Once the pants were gone, he fell again to the stone floor, his thighs and privates scraping against the rough surface. He hissed slightly. This kind of pain was relatively new.

The pain that came next was completely new, however. He had no idea what was going on, but it hurt more than anything before. Something in him knew this wasn't right. Somehow, he just knew this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to children. Not that anything that had happened to him so far was something a child found normal. He cried, harder than he'd ever cried before. Why was he so hated? Why was this allowed to happen to him? He wished the man would just hit him like everyone else but that wish would not be granted.

Naruto looked behind him at the grunting and groaning man. The image that he saw would be burned forever into his mind. The man's putrid face was contorted in pleasure as he raped the boy. Sweat rolled down his puffy cheeks and his eyes rolled back with each wave of pain that coursed through the child. Vaguely, Naruto remembered the man from the park. He'd seemed nice enough, even going so far as to give Naruto a piece of candy a few weeks ago and introduce himself as Old Boku. The way he'd smiled made the boy feel that maybe, just maybe, there was someone that didn't hate him but now he knew that there was no kindness in this village.

Suddenly, the man let out a gasp and it was over. His bottom was on fire and he could feel something running down his legs. Naruto lay there on his stomach, staring at his toys as tears and drool soaked into his gag. How he wished a ninja would come save him from the evil man but he knew that thought was just as much a fantasy as saving the princess from the evil villain. No one would come to save him; to take away his pain and tell him it would be alright. No, all he had to look forward to was pain. He could try and tell the adults at the orphanage but that never got him anything but trouble. They would always tell him to shut his lying mouth and not try to get the other children in trouble. They wouldn't believe this either.

Vaguely, he heard the shuffling of cloth as Boku dressed again. He didn't even have the willpower to move when he felt the man's breath on his ear, "Don't you dare tell anyone, you little demon. I'll come back and kill you if you ever tell."

Naruto nodded weakly and closed his eyes. He would do his best to make sure Boku would never come back. He wouldn't tell a soul.

Soon, Boku was gone, leaving Naruto there to recover. Gagged and bleeding, the boy opened his eyes and looked all around the darkness, trying to make sure no one else would be coming to hurt him tonight.

By the morning, he'd managed to free himself enough to sneak out of the orphanage and to a small pond where he could wash himself and his clothes. They wouldn't give him any new clothes for at least another six months and even then, they would be even filthier than his were now, so he made due, washing blood from the seat.

No one noticed when he'd stopped talking or stopped wanting to go down into the basement. As long as he kept quiet, they wouldn't force him down there and he was glad for it. He would never be able to bring himself to go down there ever again. Weeks later, Naruto learned that the village did have some kindness left. He'd met the Hokage and found someone who was truly nice to him. He never spoke of the incident to anyone, deciding to forget it as hard as he could. A small blessing allowed him to move on and become the young man he now was, and Konoha was lucky for it. Only Naruto's huge heart would be able to forgive something no one ever should.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forcing the memory down, Naruto stepped out of the elevator and sighed shakily. He'd done so well to forget that night all these years but now it was in the forefront of his mind. Not only that, but now he held Ino's memory as well. Being raped was enough to destroy even the strongest people but he'd been raped twice now. He didn't know if he'd ever be alright. He should have just let Inoichi removed the memory and the pain but he couldn't risk it. The Kyuubi was restless lately and there was no telling how he might harm someone with Inoichi's unique abilities. He knew that thought was running through Inoichi's head too but the man had offered anyway and Naruto was grateful for even that.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason he'd denied Inoichi's request and the jounin had hit the nail on the head. Naruto wanted to keep that memory for himself. He'd failed his teammate. It wasn't that he thought of it as a punishment but more as a way to understand. Ino needed someone who understood and he would be that person. He'd learned long ago that there was no sense dwelling on a problem when you could help fix it.

Soft footsteps echoed off the tile floor to his right causing Naruto to finally take note of his surroundings. The emerald eyes that met his broke down his last defense and he just wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and crying.

"Naruto," she spoke softly, "let it out. It's ok to let it go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway outside Ino's room, Sakura sat, starting at the door with Naruto's head in her lap. She idly ran her fingers through his hair as she digested all that she'd heard. He'd just finished telling her about the mission and his subsequent return, leaving out his own past. It was all she could do to remain calm right now, but that's what Naruto needed. It wouldn't do any good for either of them if she became upset. They would both need her now. Naruto had even told her how Ino had forced her memories upon him, all the while defending the poor girl's actions. He'd said that she wasn't stable right now and Sakura didn't argue that point at all. What concerned her was how calm Naruto had become. His eyes were glazed as he looked up at her but she just chalked it up to him reliving Ino's memories again.

In fact, Naruto wasn't dwelling on the memories as much as he was a few minute ago. All he could think about was the girl who held his heart. What if it had been her? What if she was the one lying in that room? He didn't think he'd be able to survive that. He'd protected her from death more times than he'd care to remember but right now, he wasn't sure he could protect her from this sort of evil. He just counted his lucky stars that nothing had happened to her while he was gone. If something had happened to her, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself for not being there.

"Naruto" Inoichi called from the doorway of Ino's room, "Ino's asking for you. I think you should come too, Sakura. She needs her friends now."

The young couple made it to their feet and let their hands intertwine. They would need each other's strength today.

Ugh. I really don't like the fact that I was able to write that. I think I used up everything I had in writing that little scene and that's left me to a point where the chapter needed to end. I think it's enough to let that little bit digest anyway so I don't feel too bad about this being another short-ish chapter. Oh well. I guess it's letting me get updates out faster.

I have no self-esteem as you can probably tell from the dramatic and depressing nature of my writing so please, review. Even a simple, "Woah," was nice to see. I'm going for powerful here and if it's working, I want to know. Now, I'm off to go read something light-hearted and fun to get the taste of this chapter out of my brain.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura wouldn't believe what she had just seen. Not couldn't; wouldn't. There was no way the girl on the bed was Ino. Ino was strong. She was everything Sakura aspired to be; confident, proud, beautiful, and strong enough to make a worthy rival.

The girl on the bed, now clinging to Naruto like a last lifeline, was none of those things. She was frail and her eyes swollen with tears. She cried into Naruto's shirt as the blond boy held her, whimpering apologies.

The very instant they'd entered the room, Ino had all but tackled the boy. "You came back! You came back! Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, Naruto. I'm so sorry!" She'd kept apologizing like that for a good few minutes before Naruto guided her back to her bed and calmed her, assuring her that he wasn't angry and was still her friend. It took him getting onto the bed with her for her to finally stop crying.

Sakura finally found the will to speak after sharing a depressing glance with Inoichi as he left the room to give them some privacy. "Ino?"

Her hair completely disheveled and eyes puffy, Ino finally brought her head away from Naruto's chest and gave Sakura a weak smile, "Hey forehead." She rolled over sat up, finally allowing Naruto to move and make himself comfortable on the chair that remained at her bed side.

Sakura was there in a heartbeat, wrapping her best friend in a warm embrace and just holding her there. She said nothing and just let herself go, crying silently into her friend's blonde locks. Ino seemed all cried out and just enjoyed being held. They'd had their rough times, but the two girls were best friends and that never died.

They parted slowly and Sakura put on a smile for Ino. She knew Ino didn't need to see a look of pity. She would get that quite a bit now and Sakura would not add to it now. Ino wasn't fooled by the smile but she loved Sakura for it. She knew her friend cared deeply and would help her through this. That was more than enough.

Sakura took the seat recently vacated by Inoichi and pulled it to the head of the bed where she could sit comfortably. She had no idea what to say though. How can you possibly broach the subject without saying something convoluted like, "How are you doing?"? She'd always thought it the worst question that could be asked when the trauma was more than physical. Tsunade had trained Sakura well in the medical arts and even asked that she do some work with recovering patients to see how grief worked. It was completely different when the grief-stricken person was your own best friend.

Ino eliminated the need, however, when she spoke, "So how're you doing, forehead? You working the hospital this week?"

Sakura nodded and leaned against the arm of the chair, "Yeah. Tsunade said I'd be taking shifts here for a few weeks while we trained some more."

"Training again? For what?" she asked in an exasperated manner, "I know training never ends but you're stronger than a bear and you can practically bring people back from the dead. How much better do you need to be?"

Sakura giggled at her friend, "Yeah, well Tsunade-shishou is teaching me some new techniques she came up with for spinal injuries."

"Ugh. Sounds like you have another week of reading ahead of you," Ino grimaced, loathing the thought of reading such dull material for hours on end. "You better at least spend some time with Naruto. Last time, he wouldn't leave me alone when you holed yourself up in the library."

The idle chit-chat continued for a while and Sakura was feeling far more comfortable than before. Ino was certainly good at hiding her pain but Sakura could see it in the girl's eyes. She'd always thought it a bit cliché when she'd hear tales of the life leaving someone's eyes after a tragic event. Now she saw it first hand. Ino was putting up a brave front for her friend.

Naruto sat quietly on the other side of the bed, staring at the floor between his feet. He was quite happy to let Sakura and Ino talk since it seemed to keep Ino calm. He had his own jumbled thoughts to sort through. It was a mess in his head right now. The memories of his own molestation began to mix with Ino's. He was beginning to see Boku's leering face on each of the attackers in the forest. He began to see himself on the forest floor, tied to that tree. He could almost smell the fat man's fetid breath.

He was drawn from his train of thoughts when Ino squeezed his hand, "Naruto? You should answer your girlfriend."

Naruto looked up at Sakura completely confused since he'd missed the question completely, "What'd you ask me Sakura-chan?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to Ichiraku. Ino's going home in a couple hours and I thought you might be hungry."

Naruto looked over to Ino and then back at Sakura, "I think I'll wait to see Ino off but how about after that?"

"No way, Naruto!" Ino groaned, bopping him over the head, "You take your girlfriend out to dinner this instant! I'll be fine!"

Naruto stared into her eyes and didn't believe her for a minute. A man with such practice at masking hurt could see through such a fledgling façade. She was still hurting but she was trying to help her two friends.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze, hoping she would lower her mask and let him help her.

She gave him nothing more than a smile and a nod before releasing his hand, "Go on before I sock you again!"

He gave her a smile and rose from his seat, "Ok, Ino. Call if you need anything." At her nod, he walked around the bed to join hands with Sakura who exited the room with him after a few goodbyes.

In the hallway, Naruto cast a glance back at the door to her room and sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto. She's going to be fine. She has friends to help her through this. She'll heal in time," Sakura's calm voice drifted to him, making his eyes meet hers.

The look told him that he was needed elsewhere right now. Sakura had held together well in the room, but he could see that he was needed right now. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "Forget Ichiraku. I just want to be with you right now. I don't think I could eat even if the old man said it was free."

Sakura just nodded and walked down the hall with him, he arm around him as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood on his doorstep and fumbled with the keys a moment before finally getting the door open. Ever the gentleman, he motioned Sakura to go in first and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she passed, in thanks.

When he entered his small apartment, he was surprised to say the least. His usually bare kitchen table was covered delicately with a soft, white tablecloth, upon which sat two plates and all the tableware for a dinner for two. A single candle sat idly in their holders between the plates with Sakura petals scattered at their base. Naruto's eyes scanned the kitchen and noticed candles set everywhere and leading out, through the hallway and down to his bedroom. This wasn't at all what he'd expected when he entered the apartment.

Sakura walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I was going to surprise you when you got back from the mission. I was going to cook us a nice dinner and everything. When I heard about what happened, I kind of forgot about it all."

Naruto rested a hand on her arms around his midsection and looked at the small table, "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I'm sure it would have been wonderful."

He felt her hiccup against his back and turned in her arms to get a better look. She stood there, tears running down her face, looking up at him, "I'm so glad you're home."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, letting her bury her face in his chest, "I'm glad to be home, Sakura-chan." He wanted to say more than that, but he felt it best to, for once, keep his mouth shut. He wanted to apologize to her for letting Ino be hurt but he couldn't say anything to her. She was hurting enough.

Gently, he led them to his small couch and sat down with Sakura in his lap, letting her cry. He carefully pulled pink strands of hair away from her face and smoothed her hair back every so often. It was what she did when he needed comfort and it always worked for him.

"I was so scared, Naruto," she rasped from his chest, lifting her head so she could speak more clearly. "Tsunade said you should be dead. She said the mark on your back was right over your spine."

He shook his head, "She's overreacting again, Sakura-chan. You know how protective she is."

She shook her head quickly, "Don't even try to lie to me! I saw the chart! The only reason you're alive is because of Kyuubi's advanced healing and you know it!"

He looked into her angry eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan but it's fine. I'm alive and back here with you."

She glared up at him, "This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to come home last night and have a romantic dinner with me! We were supposed to sit there enjoying eachother's company until we were full!" She looked down at the hem of her shirt and spoke the next part softly, "You were supposed to take me to your bedroom last night and make love to me."

Naruto looked down at her for a long time, trying to decide if he'd heard her right. He'd always let her set the pace of their relationship and respected her desire to wait until the time was right. Apparently, that had been the night before when he was sleeping next to another girl's hospital bed.

Looking up at him again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want it to happen, rushed, with our hormones flaring. I want it to be special."

"I know, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry." She could see the defeat in his eyes and made the decision then and there.

"We're ninja, though," she said, pulling herself up to sit next to Naruto. "We don't get the luxury of a fairytale life." She looked over at him and brought a hand to his cheek, "We can die at any time or we could…." She looked away, unable to finish the thought.

"Or we could end up like Ino," he finished for her.

She just nodded sadly, "Naruto, make love to me. I want it to be you and only you. I don't want someone to take it from me. I want to give it to the person I love."

His hand, rough from his duties caressed her cheek gently and kissed her softly on the lips, "Sakura, I love you more than you'll ever know, but I don't want our first time to be out of fear. I want you to do it just because you love me."

As he made to remove his hand, Sakura reached up and held it in place, nuzzling into the warmth is provided, "And I do, Naruto. I do." She stood up slowly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch with her, "I wanted to do this before you came home. It's just bad timing, that's all."

He searched her eyes, still red from crying and nodded, following her to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite her decision, Sakura was as nervous as she'd ever been. She second guessed herself with every step toward the bedroom. Should she be doing this now? Was she really ready? She never questioned if Naruto was the right one. That was the only thing she was sure of. If anyone were to be her first, it would be him. When she'd been younger, the Uchiha was the one she'd always imagined giving her virginity to but now, the thought seemed ludicrous. Naruto had won her heart and would be there for her no matter what. Sasuke wouldn't.

She passed the threshold into his tiny bedroom and turned to look at him, completely unsure of what to do and too nervous to make the first move. She just looked up at him and was surprised to see the same look on his face. He looked down at her nervously and, had she not held his hand, would have probably rubbed the back of his head. She'd honestly thought Jiraya wouldn't let him survive his training trip a virgin but apparently he was just as new to this as she was.

"Well…" he began, only to feel his mind leave him and force the situation into awkward. He laughed nervously and looked at their joined hands.

With the butterflies thrashing about in her stomach, Sakura knew she would have to take control, at least at first. She'd been the one to kiss him the first time. It would have been funny if Sakura hadn't been so frustrated at him for it. She thought she'd given him all the signs he needed but he still hesitated until she had roughly pulled his head to hers and kissed him senseless. This was vastly different but she figured the same principal applied. Once he'd realized it was ok to kiss her, he'd taken over. Hopefully the results would be the same.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft series of kisses. She tried to place into them everything she felt but such small actions wouldn't come close. Gradually, the kissing became more intense as Naruto became more involved, finally wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Their tongues explored already memorized crevices and hands began to wander.

Naruto's hands slid further up her back in soft caresses, then back down to her ass, giving it a loving squeeze. This wasn't totally new to either of them but Sakura gasped nonetheless. His hands were always so strong but when he held her, it was like he held something precious. His touches were always just right; never too strong and never too weak. Still, he seemed content with just kissing and kneading her bum so Sakura decided to make the next move too.

She nipped his lip before pulling away from the kisses and backing away from Naruto with a sexy smirk on her face. She was still nervous as hell but the adrenaline and arousal were pushing that away quite well. Slowly, he hand found its way to the zipper of her top and began sliding it down. She could swear Naruto's eyes widened with each tooth that was left free of the zipper until the shirt parted revealing her simple black bra to his gaze.

Had he been in any other situation, Naruto would be passed out with a massive nosebleed but he wouldn't dare miss a moment with his Sakura-chan. That didn't stop him from drooling just a bit though.

Another zipper began to fall and then Sakura stood there in tight black shorts and black bra. Naruto had no idea where he should look. This was the most he'd seen of her yet and he was determined to commit this to memory. She looked so beautiful, standing there in the low light of his room, illuminated only by the faint glow of a street lamp outside the window.

"Naruto, stop staring and help me get the rest of this off," she cooed, resting a hand on her hip. She hoped she was being sexy for him. She didn't have to wonder for long though since he'd crossed the distance between them in a blink and took her half naked body into his arms for another round of serious kissing.

She clung tightly to his jacket, fisting the material in her hands as his tongue invaded her mouth. When she felt the fabric graze the bare skin of her stomach, she broke the kiss and looked up at him, "I think this has to go." She tugged the jacket up and Naruto aided her by raising his arms. Luckily for her, in her haste, she had also grabbed the shirt beneath and divested him of all his upper garments. Now, her hands roamed the toned flesh of his chest and sent a shiver up her spine when she felt his stomach press against hers as he pulled her even closer.

That wasn't the only thing she felt between them and by the subtle groan he made, Naruto had felt it too. She looked down at the sizable bulge in his pants and then up at Naruto with a lustful smile. There was fire in her eyes and that fire was matched in his. She'd never been more turned on in her short life and she knew this was right. The butterflies had decided to land for the time being and let her have her fun.

She felt his hands slide up her back to the strap of her bra and she locked eyes with him, silently giving him the permission he was about to ask for. Then, as it is when two virgins collide in a lust-filled encounter, he couldn't begin to figure out the intricacies of a bra clasp. She couldn't help but giggle at the intense concentration on his face before she reached back and did the job herself. The straps came loose and the small garment began to fall away until Sakura reached up and held it to her chest. Self-consciousness had reared its ugly head again and she couldn't help but wonder if they were anything impressive. Would he be satisfied with them? She always wished they were a little bigger but they seemed to stop growing almost as soon as they'd started.

Naruto, however, just smiled at her and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Don't be embarrassed Sakura-chan. You're gorgeous."

Hesitantly, she let the bra fall and bared her breasts to Naruto for the first time. She flushed in a full body blush until she felt Naruto's hands on her stomach, slowly moving upward. The tips of his fingers drew a trail of fire all the way up until he finally cupped a breast in each hand, drawing a deep gasp from the girl before him. He would have thought it hurt her if she hadn't at that moment attacked him with a series of fervent kisses.

She decided her hands had been idle too long and reached for the waistband of his pants, gently pushing them down until Naruto got the hint and pushed them off the rest of the way his boxers dropping along the way.

Sakura released him and stepped back, staring at his manhood. She'd never seen one hard before and it was a bit mesmerizing that it was hers for the night and hopefully long after. He looked more embarrassed that she had when she'd taken off her bra and Sakura couldn't understand why. She didn't have anything to judge it against but she thought it, and the man before her, were gorgeous.

With a smiled, she backed away until she felt the edge of his futon and lay down, waiting for him to join her. It didn't take him long to lay beside his lover and let his hands and lips do all the talking for him. His hands toyed with her breasts, massaging and rubbing them firmly while his lips took to her neck, making her shiver in delightful ways. Her hands fisted in his hair as the new sensations introduced themselves and left her a quivering mass.

His lips traveled from her neck down to her collarbone, tracing it to the center of her chest and then moving farter south. She moaned the first time his lips touched her breast and all but screamed when he his tongue found her hardened nipples. He worshipped her breasts for what felt like hours, beginning to learn just what she liked and how she liked it. He received a slight shock when he accidentally scraped her nipple with his teeth. She'd gasped loudly and held his head right there until he did it again and again.

Finally, she'd had enough and lifted his head away from her breasts/ "Naruto," she whispered huskily, "I'm ready. Make love to me, now."

He looked into her emerald eyes and nodded, moving down her body and gently sliding her panties down her legs. For a moment, she kept her legs together, too embarrassed to show him the most secret part of her. When she felt his heated touch on her knee, though, she gradually let her legs part for him to settle in between.

Looking up, he gave her one last chance to stop this and back out but she just looked up at him, full of love. It was then that the flashes of Ino's memories came to the surface. He saw the beasts spreading her legs the first time and felt her terror. There was nothing in her mind at that moment than pain and fear. As he looked up at Sakura, he began to see Ino's terrified visage and tears came to his eyes. He shook his head and looked up at Sakura who'd already sat up and pulled him into an embrace.

"Naruto, it's me. What you're seeing isn't real. It didn't even happen to you," she whispered into his ear. "I'm here now, with the man I love. I love you and I want this every bit as much as you do. You won't hurt me."

He looked at her rather surprised. He knew he was an open book at times but it almost frightened him how Sakura could read him without effort. Then again, she was the smarted girl he knew.

She wiped the tears from his face and smiled at him, laying back again, "Now please, Naruto."

Looking down at her, he felt the memories clawing their way to the surface but this time, he held them back and looked at the face of the woman he loved. She was there for him now and he wouldn't dare disappoint her.

Reaching down between them, he grabbed his length, surprisingly recovered despite the images brought to him before, and tried to guide it into Sakura. He missed the first time, his manhood gliding up the length of her slit and bringing a gasp from Sakura. The nervousness they'd forgotten earlier was now back in full force. When he'd missed once again, Sakura decided that she should help him. Reaching down in a move that was particularly brazen for her, she helped Naruto guide himself into her opening.

The feeling was bliss. That's all he could describe it as. For her, it was something completely foreign. As he disappeared into her, she felt full in a way she'd never felt before. It was like he was filling an emptiness she'd never known about. Slowly, he worked his way deeper and deeper until their pubic regions met and both teens shivered with the feeling.

Sakura was glad for her rough life when she felt no pain. She remembered the trip to the school nurse and subsequent birds and bees talk when she'd torn it. Now, all she had to feel was the pleasure of him inside her. Their lips came together in a deep, sensuous kiss as the lovers poured everything into. As the kiss continued, Naruto began to rock slowly inside her, pulling out a little before pressing back in. Soon the kiss was forced to end when Sakura began to moan and take the breath from him with each gasp.

He set the rhythm at a moderate pace but Sakura would have none of it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her harder and faster until he obliged. Soon, the sound of flesh slapping together echoed through his tiny bedroom, accompanied by moans and gasps of pleasure.

Completion came too quickly for either of them. They wanted this moment to last forever but a young man can only last so long the first time he learns the pleasures of a woman. Luckily for him though, she was just as close as he was. She felt the climax building within her and clenched her eyes tightly shut, screaming out his name.

Naruto too yelled out as he released inside her. It was bliss, pure and simple and as rare as it was for two inexperienced youths, they came together.

Resting his hands on each side of her head, he breathed heavily as he looked down at her with a smile. She looked back up at him with hooded eyes and a contented smile. His head lowered to hers and they kissed tenderly, basking in the afterglow.

Naruto rolled to the side and lay down on the soft futon to stare up at the ceiling. Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and stood up a moment later, "Be right back."

When she returned a warm, wet washcloth was dropped on his chest, startling him a little. He got the hint quickly though and wiped himself clean. When he felt her rejoin him on the futon, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and spooned up to her back, "I love you, Sakura-chan."

She responded, a dreamy smile on her face, "I love you too, Naruto." Despite the circumstances, this was perfect for her. She had a man she loved and she'd shared herself with him totally. She was content for now, not letting the thoughts of tomorrow bother her.


	6. Chapter 6

If you think I own Naruto, you should be bludgeoned with the claw side of a hammer. It'll help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle orange glow of the street light streamed through his curtains. The scent of their previous activities still hung in the air but he would hardly notice. His nose was pressed close to her soft, pink hair, inhaling her scent.

This was when he was supposed to be at his happiest. He'd just made love to the girl of his dreams and had her crying out in ecstasy. He should be elated and enjoying the pleasant feeling of her naked body pressed against his, sleeping peacefully with her in his arms. There were all these things he was supposed to be feeling but he couldn't find them.

When they'd returned to his apartment that night and he'd seen all the trouble Sakura had gone through, he was astounded. She'd really put thought into it and had tried to make it everything she'd ever dreamed. The tragedy with Ino had ruined all that, though. She'd broken down and all but begged him to make love to her and he would never deny her anything. No matter how little he may want something, he would always put her before himself.

The truth was, romance was the farthest thing from his mind tonight. He'd never thought the idea of making love could sound unappealing coming from Sakura's lips but he was in turmoil until he'd seen her tears fall. He did it for her. It wasn't like he'd gotten nothing out of the deal and, truth be told, he'd certainly enjoyed some aspects of it. His favorite part was Sakura telling him she loved him. Despite the tumultuous thoughts racing through his mind, he had to smile at that. One dream was accomplished. Still, the fact that Ino's memories and his own had decided to surface while he was with Sakura disturbed him to no end. He should have known that would happen since the pain was only days old.

When he'd been there between her legs, he felt like one of Ino's attackers. The view wasn't something from her memories but his own mind throwing him in evil's shoes. He'd been the one raping Ino for that moment. Only his basest instincts had kept him ready to perform. Sakura's voice and face had broken through the haze his mind had put him in but only for a moment. When he'd finally entered her, he heard her moans as the attackers and her screams as the anguished screams of Ino. He'd continued to fade in and out of reality, desperate for Sakura's face and the sound of her voice. Only the exhaustion of their completion had dispelled the memories.

Closing his eyes, he attempted sleep once more, only to see Boku's face leering at him in his mind's eye. Naruto couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him at the face of his childhood's greatest monster.

"Naruto?" came the soft voice of the girl in his arms.

He gave her a squeeze and kissed the back of her head, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

She paused a bit before responding, "Are you alright?"

"Never been better, Sakura-chan. Why?"

She spoke with her eyes staring at the wall ahead of her, "Then why are you shaking? And why can't you sleep? You haven't even nodded off once."

He stopped a sigh and decided to keep with the charade, "I'm just thinking about us and the future."

"That's enough to make you shiver? Please, Naruto. I know you better than that. I can hear the lie in your voice." She turned slowly in his arms and faced him, her eyes showing just how much she cared.

Naruto couldn't lie to her when she looked at him like that. It was her best weapon against the mask he'd always worn and she didn't even know it. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I just don't want to talk about it."

That sort of answer always kicked a psychiatrist into gear and, since she'd been dealing with maladies of the mind in recent months, Sakura was no exception. She had to pry. Besides, a good girlfriend wouldn't let something like this go.

"You need to talk about it, Naruto. Whatever it is, is eating you up inside." She reached up and stroked his face in a caring manner, "Please let me help you. I love you."

He closed his eyes at her touch and felt his resistance crumble, "I'm just…" he began, searching for the right words when the phone rang next to him on the floor.

A glance at his wall clock confirmed that the hour had passed into that "ungodly" part and no one in their right mind would be calling him this late without an emergency. At least he knew it wasn't anything professional. Tsunade always sent messenger birds or Anbu in those cases.

Sakura just groaned as he rolled over and picked up the receiver. He'd just about opened up and that moment was ruined by someone who couldn't wait until morning.

"Hello?" he asked in the usual greeting. No response came so he answered again, wondering if it had been a wrong number or perhaps a prank. When there was no answer again, he began to lower the receiver. It was then that he picked up a soft but raspy voice on the other end.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" he asked, not recognizing the voice at first.

"It's Ino." That brought him up like a shot, sitting up on his futon with the phone pressed against his ear.

"Hi, Ino," he said, casting a meaningful glance at Sakura who sat up right along with him. "What's up? Are you ok?"

Again, the line was silent for a while until she spoke again, "No. I…I can't sleep. I don't feel safe at home even."

Closing his eyes, he remembered just what she was going through. He'd been unable to sleep for days after Boku had attacked him. All he'd wanted then was a friend to hold onto and he knew that's what she'd need.

"Ino, I'll be over first thing in the morning. I promise. I'd come now but I don't think your dad would want me over there at this time of the night."

"But I'm scared." Naruto flinched at just how weak she sounded then and looked over at Sakura when an idea struck.

"Ino, how about I get Sakura to come over there?"

"I don't want to wake her up too. I feel bad enough calling you," she sniffed slightly.

Sakura, who'd been listening in, took the phone from Naruto, "It's ok, Ino. I'll be right over."

"Sakura? What are you doing at Naruto's?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. I'll be there soon, ok?"

There was another pause, this time stretching out for a long while as Ino made her decision, "Ok. I'll see you in a little bit, Sakura."

Sakura reached over Naruto and set the phone on the hook before sitting back and looking at him, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

He could see the sad look in her eyes and he couldn't really guess what it meant other than the obvious. She was sad for her friend but he knew it was more than that by the way she held his gaze for a long time before finally beginning to dress.

He stood and helped her gather his clothes, slipping his boxers on in the process. He watched her dress and couldn't help but enjoy it. He could really get used to this when the situation was better. Gently, he grabbed her hand away from the zipper of her vest and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Sakura." That little phrase came so easily and washed away all of his regrets. He'd made her happy tonight and that made him happy. To hell with everything else. Traumatic memories couldn't touch what it felt to know that he held the heart of the one girl who'd always held his.

She smiled easily at him and buried herself in his arms with a sigh, "I love you too, Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked the streets on the way to Ino's house, only vaguely aware of where she was going. Her feet knew the route well enough that concentration wasn't necessary. Her mind was more on what her destination held and the man she left behind. And just a little on the ache between her legs. She may have missed out on the worst of the pain but it was still new and she would have to get used to it. A blush crept onto her face at that thought since she'd just confirmed that she wanted to make love to him again; and again, if her inner self had a say in the matter.

The pleasant thoughts left quickly when she made a turn down an alley that made a convenient shortcut to Ino's house. What would she even say to Ino when she got there? She still felt inadequately prepared to deal with what Ino was going through. Who really was prepared though? There weren't exactly greeting cards for this sort of thing. There was no, "Sorry you got raped, get better soon," card.

A noise to her left brought a kunai to hand before the thought could even register in Sakura's mind. Her eyes scanned the darkness before catching movement again as a cat peeked it head out of a garbage bin with a stolen fish head in its mouth. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before putting away her weapon.

She was jumpy all of the sudden and it was odd. She never had been so jumpy before but now, with the thought of Ino's incident, she was a little more careful. She supposed it was better to be too careful in her line of work anyway.

Turning back onto her route once more, Sakura was relieved to see the Yamanaka flower shop just across the street. It looked so cold when it was closed which was quite the contrast to how it looked in the daytime. At any time during the day, the shop invited you in with the fragrance of its fresh flowers and the beautiful displays Ino's mother would hang all about the storefront to draw in customers. The Yamanaka flower shop was known for specializing in the local flowers and the most beautiful arrangements though if you knew what it was you wanted, they could always seem to get their hands on it.

Tonight, before the cold shop, stood Yamanaka Inoichi, staring down at his feet. As Sakura approached, he looked up at her with tired eyes and a sad smile, "Thanks for coming, Sakura. I knew she could count on you."

Sakura smiled back at him, trying her best to reassure a distraught man, "Of course, Yamanaka-san. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

Inoichi shook his head, "She won't even let _me_ touch her. I can't even tuck her in."

She could hear the barely restrained tears in the man's voice. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be going through right now and frankly, she didn't want to. "It takes time, Yamanaka-san. It's only been a couple days now and she needs time to heal yet. Don't worry."

He nodded slowly and opened the door for his daughter's best friend, hoping to god that Sakura was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long. I've been working about 60 hours a week right now. It has, however, paid off well as I have received a promotion and thus become lord of my domain. Well, store manager anyway. I've been in too good a mood lately to write anything depressing anyway. I warned you in the beginning that my updates could become sporadic and I'm afraid it's become so. Who knows what the future holds now.

I'm at a bit of an impasse on how to take the next scene. I want to move into the threesome and its consequences but I need a bit more development before anything like that can happen or it'll feel rushed. Muse? Muse!? Where the hell did that capricious little bugger wander off to?


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Three years and I haven't been back to this story. I'm a fucking shitheel. Oh well, dwelling won't make it any better. Time to move on and move up. I've quit the soul-sucking nightmare that was WoW and my muse has seen fit to grace me with its loving presence again. Onward, ho!!

* * *

Sakura stared at Ino's door, almost afraid to knock. What could she possibly say? Ino had been the one to comfort her in the hospital by talking about normal things and pretending to just be catching up with her friend after a short absence. In the end, however, Sakura knew that it was just a coping mechanism. Ino just wanted to feel like the world was still normal and that it would continue to spin despite what had happened. Perhaps, Sakura thought, she could use that for tonight. After all, Ino just wanted someone to help her feel safe tonight. She didn't call Naruto for counseling.

Taking in a deep breath and gathering her courage, she finally knocked on the door, listening to the creaking sounds of Ino's bed as she presumably rose to let her in. The door opened only the tiniest bit and Sakura could just barely make out Ino's baby blue eye through the opening.

Sakura put on a gentle smile and gave Ino a pathetic little wave, "Hi." Even to Sakura the greeting seemed overly forced and she wanted to kick herself for showing the fragile girl her fear.

The door was flung open suddenly with Ino reaching out to grab Sakura before she could even think to make a move. She found herself dragged into the girl's room and the door slammed quickly behind her as if wild hounds had been just a step behind.

If one were to try and describe Ino's room, there would only be a single word needed; girly. The walls, bed sheets, curtains, and pillows were all lavender. Even the small ceiling fan spinning quietly above was lavender. In the corner sat a small, white, writing desk which would have looked out of place if it weren't for the pale purple chair in front of it. Stuffed animals lay all over the floor, discarded from their usual place on Ino's bed, victims, Sakura could only guess, of Ino's current instability.

The moment Ino's hand left Sakura's, the girl was under the covers of her bed, holding one end up so Sakura could climb in next to her. It had been a long-standing tradition with the girls that comfort would most easily be found in beneath a comforter. Whenever one was depressed or in need of their best friend, they would hide together beneath the covers, talking, hugging and eventually sleeping away their woes. If only it were that simple now.

Climbing beneath the covers, Sakura opened her arms and as if pulled by a magnet, Ino was there, clutching her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," whispered the shaking blonde. "I just needed someone tonight."

"It's ok, Ino. I'm always here for you. Best friends are always there for eachother, aren't they?"

Ino nodded against her chest and hugged the pink haired girl even tighter as she began to cry yet again, "I couldn't even let Daddy touch me. He's always treated me as his little princess and I still couldn't even let him tuck me in. You should have seen it, Sakura. The look on his face. He was so hurt."

Running her hands through Ino's blonde locks in the same soothing motions she used for Naruto, Sakura could only imagine how much it hurt Ino to see that look from the man who loved her more than anyone. "It's ok, Ino. I know he understands. It'll be ok. If anyone in this village can understand mental trauma, it's your father."

Nodding again, Ino just lay there in her friend's comforting embrace until the tears came to a stop. For a long time, neither said anything, one thinking of how to help her friend and the other trying not to think at all.

After what seemed like hours in silence, Ino looked up at Sakura's face curiously, "Sakura? What were you doing at Naruto's place so late?"

The question caught Sakura so completely off guard that she actually had to remind herself how to breathe without choking. Her first instinct after regaining her composure was to hide her face behind a pillow but surely the five alarm blush would set the poor thing ablaze. Soon, the thought processed properly and the blush was replaced by worry. She couldn't very well tell Ino that she'd just had sex for the first time that night. The blonde girl may very well relapse just at the thought of it.

When no answer came except sputtered breaths, Ino disentangled herself from Sakura and looked down at the pink-haired girl, "So that was tonight, huh?"

Sakura just looked up at Ino in surprise, having totally forgotten that she'd shared her plans with the girl before they'd left on their ill-fated mission. Finally, she nodded and sat up, her back against the headboard and wrapped her arms around her knees, "Yeah. It was."

"So, how was it," Ino asked, drawing a shocked look from her friend. "Don't give me that look. Just because something bad happened doesn't mean I can't ask for details."

"But," Sakura, began, only to be cut off by Ino again.

"But nothing!"

Sakura stared at Ino for a long time, trying to figure out just what to do. If Ino hadn't been raped, Sakura would be sharing every sordid detail with her best friend. There would be no hesitation at all. They shared everything.

"It was wonderful, Ino. There's no other way to put it. He was gentle and sweet despite how nervous he was. Hell, I think he was more nervous than I was. It was kind of cute."

Ino actually began to smile at Sakura's story and for the first time since the incident, it wasn't forced, "So, how big is he? Did he go down on you? Did you go down on him? What positions did you use?"

For the second time that night, Sakura forgot how to breathe with shock. "Ino! How can you even ask me that!? I'm still sore! I can't share that yet!"

"Oh come on, Forehead! Don't hold out on me!"

"I can't!" she yelled, hiding her face in her hands.

"Please?"

"Why are you so persistent? I just don't want to talk about this now!"

"Because I'll never have a first time!" yelled Ino, looking away, "I want to know what it's like."

That stopped Sakura in her tracks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She didn't know what Ino was going through or if she could handle this but the girly side of her just wanted to freak out with her best friend. The girly side won.

"Fine. I didn't measure it but it just looked good on him. I guess about this big," she said, holding her hands apart to the point where she was wondering if she was exaggerating. "And no, we didn't go down on eachother or try any different positions. We were so nervous we just, I don't know. We just let hormones guide us."

Ino got a faraway look in her eyes as Sakura told her story, "Wow. Did you cum?"

Hiding her face in her hands again, she nodded embarrassedly.

Ino just sighed and lay back next to Sakura, "Wow…"

"Yeah."

"Forehead, you're lucky as hell."

"I know, Ino-pig."

Again, they sat without saying a word, neither knowing really what to say until Ino asked something that scared Sakura stiff.

"Can I see?"

Sakura looked over at Ino to make sure she head her right, "What?"

"I asked if I could see. You know, through your memories?"

"Ino, I," she started then shook her head, "No. That's too much. It's a night I'll always remember and it's a night that belongs only to us. I can't share that."

Closing her eyes, Ino looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't even know why I asked that. It's just- I've never even had someone I'd even consider doing that with. If it wasn't for booze and a dare, I'd never even have had my first kiss."

Laying back down, Sakura pulled Ino into her arms again, "I remember that. I still can't believe we got talked into that dare. I haven't had sake since. I'm surprised you'd even consider that your first kiss really."

"Just because it was you doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it," Ino giggled.

Sakura blushed so hard she thought her hair might change color to match, "Don't tease me like that! It's not funny."

Ino just laughed harder and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek, "But you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Even Sakura had to laugh at that one and soon, the two of them were laughing like old times.

After a while, the laughter died down and the two girls lay in the bed, still holding

eachother and dozing off.

"Sakura?" asked Ino, sounding like sleep was finally going to claim her.

"Yeah?" answered the pink-haired girl sounding just as tired.

"Thanks for being here."

Sakura hugged Ino again, "Don't mention it. It's what friends are for."

A moment later, Ino spoke again, "Bet you never thought that your first night with Naruto would end with you snuggled up in bed with another girl."

Sakura just groaned, swatting Ino's shoulder. "Go to sleep, pig."

* * *

Well, I'm not quite sure how that went. This is the first creative thing I've written in three years and my fingers seem caked with rust. It feels like I may have pushed away the trauma a little too much for this chapter but I felt like Ino would try to compartmentalize the tragedy and push past it by pretending like the world was normal. I guess it would be the denial stage. I'm not a psych type person though so I hope I don't insult anyone with this portrayal of someone in the very early stages of coping.

I really hope it's not another three years til I update but let's be honest. I don't know if I will have enough interest to finish anything. I love this story, but I'm a lazy fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

So, I decided I liked the way the chapter turned out afterall and found an idea for the continuation. I keep thinking "Wow, I wish I had more reviews," but then I realize that I don't even review a tenth of the stories I read and I read stories all day and I can't be such a hypocite…then again, I'm a needy fuck.

* * *

Sakura's soft snores could hardly permeate the thick silence that hung over the small bedroom. She lay there, sleeping peacefully next to a girl that was anything but peaceful. Despite how tired she'd been last night, sleep fled from her like prey from a predator. Every time she did manage to sleep, she saw the faces of her attackers and would jolt awake. She'd even awoken Sakura several times when she'd cried out from the nightmares. Sakura just wrapped her up even more tightly in her arms and comforted her until she could seem to sleep again.

Now, Ino sat next to Sakura, her hands forming seals slowly for the thousandth time. Every time she tried to finish the jutsu that would allow her to see what she wanted, her conscience halted her before actually completing it. Once again, her hands fell to her lap. She'd been sitting there, battling with herself since the sun had risen and knew that it wouldn't be much longer until Sakura joined the waking world. It was now or never. Sakura's mind wouldn't be this accessible if she were awake and ready to fight off the intrusion and with a sigh, Ino began to form the seals once more.

She didn't want to open her eyes until the last moment. She didn't want to look into the peaceful face of her best friend as she invaded her mind. Finally, hands forming the last seal, she opened here eyes only to stare back into Sakura's which were widened in shock.

The terror at seeing Sakura awake disrupted the chakra and forced Ino to release any semblance of the technique and turn away from her friend.

"Ino," Sakura started, dumbfounded. "Were you really going to-to try and steal my memories like that?" She didn't want to believe what she'd seen but she wasn't a fool. She remembered last night easily as it was only a few hours past. She didn't think Ino would try something like this though.

Ino said nothing, looking down at the ground to avoid Sakura's gaze.

"Why would you do that? I told you I didn't want to share that."

A surprisingly calm voice came from the distraught blonde, "Why should you be the only one happy?"

Sakura's shock was increased ten-fold at that, "What did you just say?"

Rounding on Sakura, Ino's face was contorted in anger, "Why should you be the only one to be happy, huh!? Why do you get a loving boyfriend who treats you like a princess and I get nothing but three bastards forcing themselves on me!? You treated him like shit for years, even forced him to choose against his own happiness and yet here you are, happy and filled with memories that you won't even share with your best friend!"

Mouth opening and closing like a fish on a river bank, Sakura didn't know what to say. Everything Ino had said about the way she treated Naruto was the awful truth but he'd forgiven her. She hadn't quite forgiven herself yet but she was well on her way until now. Her own shame was put aside, however, as anger was brought to the forefront, "How could you say that? He and I are past that now and we love eachother. That's all that matters!"

"Then why can't you just share that with me?" Ino yelled, a sob almost breaking through her tirade.

"Would you want someone essentially walking into the room and watching you have sex for the first time!?"

This time, the sob couldn't be held back, "I wasn't given a choice!!", yelled Ino, breaking down and collapsing into her pillow to cry her eyes out again.

Sakura's anger evaporated and she was by her friend's side in an instant, rubbing her back gently in comfort, "I know, Ino. I know you're hurt but you can't try to do something like this against my wishes. It would be like you violated me almost like you were."

Ino felt like she'd been doused in ice water. She felt so many emotions at once and couldn't settle on one. She couldn't even breathe. How dare Sakura compare her invasion of privacy to being raped! It was nothing like that! It wasn't like she'd been about to rip away her clothes and have her way with the girl! Sure, she'd see every memory as if she were there but- It was then that Ino realized Sakura had a right to be upset; perhaps even more than she was now. Invading her mind like that may not have been rape but it was teetering on the brink.

The icy feeling receded to leave only shame behind and she leapt up to wrap Sakura in her arms, "I'm sorry!! I'm so, so sorry, Sakura! Please forgive me! I didn't think-I didn't mean to…"

Sakura just hugged the hysterical girl to her and shushed her, "Shh, it's ok. You're forgiven."

After an hour and a few more bouts of tears, a knock came to the door causing both to look up.

"Princess, it's Daddy. Breakfast is ready if you want to come down."

Despite being a little hoarse from crying, she managed to answer, "I'll be down in a little bit, Daddy."

Sakura smiled at Ino, "Let's get cleaned up and get some food in our bellies. This emotional roller-coaster has left me starved."

Ino chuckled slightly, "Yeah, it's pretty taxing." Getting up from the bed, she pulled two sets of clothes out of her dresser and tossed one to Sakura, "Here. You can take the bathroom down the hall. I'll use the one in my parents room."

Taking the clothes, Sakura grinned, "Just don't use all the hot water, Pig!"

"Speak for yourself! It probably takes a lake to clean that huge forehead!"

The two laughed as they left the room, both doing their best to forget the anger and misery from before.

Sakura was down and at the breakfast table fairly quickly, waiting on Ino. It seemed to be taking Ino a lot longer than usual to get ready. As her father looked up at the stairs in concern, Sakura decided to check on her.

When she got to the bathroom, she was surprised to hear the water still running. "Ino? Everything ok in there?"

When she got no answer, she cracked the door open and called out again, "Ino? It's Sakura. I'm coming in." Pushing the door open, she entered carefully, immediately blanketed by the heavy steam coming from behind the shower curtain. She heard Ino moving around in the shower and mumbling to herself and called out again, "Hey, you ok?"

Sakura could hear the sound of Ino gasping from being startled, "Sakura! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I'll be out in a minute. I just can't seem to get clean."

Before she could say anything, the shower curtain opened and Ino stood there, holding out a brush, "Could you wash my back?" Sakura seemed to freeze and Ino shook the brush at her, trying to get her attention, "C'mon! I can't reach all that well!"

Reaching out, Sakura's hand passed the brush and touched Ino's shoulder right on a nasty looking scrape, "Ino, what have you done?" She took stock of the blonde girl and barely held the tears in check. All over her friend's body were scratches and abrasions. Her pelvis seemed to get the worst of it. It looked like Ino had been scrubbing so hard that blood was now trickling down her leg. It wasn't terribly severe by ninja standards but to scrub so hard would have been intensely painful.

"I know, I know. I'm still filthy," Ino said with a depressed sigh. "Guess I won't be down for a while yet." She went to pick up an already bloodied wash-cloth and begin again but was stopped by Sakura grabbing her arm.

"You need to get out of the shower, Ino. I need to heal that before it has a chance to become infected and we need to talk to your dad."

Ino looked at Sakura a bit confused, "But can't you see that I'm still dirty?"

That was enough to break Sakura's resolve and she wrapped the dripping wet girl into a hug, "No, you're not dirty, Ino. You're perfect."

"But…I still feel dirty," Ino complained, her voice losing the strength of conviction it had moments ago. "I still feel their touch."

"Ino, they're gone. They aren't touching you. Their filth has been washed away completely. Remember? Naruto made sure they couldn't hurt anyone ever again."

A sniffle erupted right next to Sakura's ear as Ino collapsed into the other girl's embrace, "They're really gone, right?"

Sakura just nodded, "Yes, Ino. They're gone and they can't ever come back."

"When I saw Naruto kill them, I wasn't scared at all. Not of him, anyway. Even when I saw him mutilate them, I knew he wasn't the monster. They were."

"That's right, Ino. Always remember that." She pushed Ino back a bit and sat her on the edge of the tub so she could heal the abrasions. "This won't take a minute, then we're going to get you down to your dad and get you some help."

Ino could only nod with a faraway look in her eyes. She wasn't there in the bathroom with Sakura healing her wounds. She was back in the moment where Naruto came to her rescue. The pain was there but the overwhelming sense of relief dwarfed it by comparison. She felt no end of gratitude for the boy in her memories and couldn't help but be in awe. Now that she remembered it, the power she had seen was unreal. He may not have been evil, but he certainly had been a monster for those moments. The power coming off of him was unreal. Idly, she wondered if there was such a thing as a good monster.

"C'mon Ino, arms up."

Snapping back to reality, she was surprised to learn that she'd been almost completely dressed by the pink-haired girl in front of her who now held a while t-shirt in her hands. Doing as she was told, she allowed Sakura to slide the shirt down and into place where it reached below the waistband of the sweats she'd brought in with her.

Ino looked back up and into the eyes of her friend and smiled, "You're a good friend, forehead."

Returning the smile, Sakura pulled Ino's hair into a messy ponytail and helped her to her feet, "Yeah, I know."

When they reached the table downstairs, Sakura noticed that the food had been cleared and Ino's father sat at the head of the table, his face in his hands and looking immensely frustrated.

Leaning over, Sakura whispered into Ino's ear, "Think you can give him a hug?"

The question was ludicrous and Ino could hardly even believe she'd been asked until she tried to make herself walk up to the man before her. It took so much more effort than it should have. Still, she managed to take the steps without alerting the distressed man to her presence and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Morning, Daddy."

Inoichi had just barely resisted the urge not to jump out of his skin when the object of his thoughts was suddenly hugging him as tight as she could. It only took an instant before he responded in kind, tears dripping from his eyes. It took a while to get his voice under control but he finally managed to return her greeting as Sakura just sat down at the table next to them.

When the hug broke, it looked as if the tension in Inoichi's form had as well. He smiled at his daughter who sat across the table from Sakura on his other side, "Are you hungry, princess? I can have your mother heat up the food. We just put it in the fridge while you were in the shower."

"That's ok, Daddy. I'm not that hungry right now," said Ino, pulling at her ponytail nervously.

"Mr. Yamanaka, we need to talk. It's about what I found when I checked on her."

Inoichi looked at his little girl who just looked down in shame then back to Sakura, "Is she ok?" He hated talking like his daughter wasn't sitting right next to him but he knew he wouldn't get the answers from her.

"Physically, yes. She needs counseling as soon as possible though. She was cleaning too much and actually began to cause damage. That's what was taking her so long. I don't have much practical knowledge on rape victims, but Ino's going through text book symptoms of shame and a lack of empathy."

Inoichi nodded sadly while Ino herself looked up at Sakura, "What do you mean, 'lack of empathy'?"

Sakura just sighed, "When you tried to enter my mind without my permission, there was a minute where you didn't have any idea that you were doing something wrong."

Ino wanted to argue the point, but she really couldn't. When Sakura had yelled at her, she couldn't understand why until she'd been talked down. Her face simply fell further but she nodded, "I'm so sorry about that, Sakura."

"Don't be," Sakura smiled, reaching over and grabbing Ino's hand. "Like I said, it's part of what you're going through. I don't blame you at all." Turning her attention back to Inoichi, she smiled, "She needs help from someone far more qualified than myself."

Inoichi nodded, "I'll go set something up for tonight then. I'll find Anko. She's been through more grief counseling than anyone I know. She can certainly give me some ideas on who could help. What will you do until then?"

Sakura looked at Ino and shrugged, "I didn't have any plans for today."

Ino lifted her head and smiled slightly, "I want to stretch my legs a bit. Let's eat first and then go for a walk. I want to try out being in public again. It's been a few days."

As soon as Ino said the word eat, they heard her mother toss the food into the microwave from the kitchen.

"Guess mom heard us, eh forehead?" giggled Ino.

"Seems that way."

* * *

I'm not sure if I should end it there but my muse has left me and as such, I have no choice. Next chapter, I have to decide which way I want to go. Soon as my muse returns, I'll hopefully figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Knocking on the door, Inoichi couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Sure, he knew this was what he had to do and this was the best way, but it didn't mean he was looking forward to it. His daughter needed help that he couldn't provide and it was eating away at him. He was the invincible daddy. His little girl had nothing to fear as long as he was alive. He protected her from everything, kissed every boo-boo, and mended every broken heart. At least, that's what he'd thought. Now, he felt older than he ever had. He'd failed to protect her. He couldn't kiss it better and he was unable to mend anything.

Without him realizing it, the door had opened and the resident stood there for a moment looking at him, "Can I help you, Inoichi-san?"

Sighing, the older ninja looked at the blonde-haired young man in front of him, "Naruto, we need to talk."

"Is Ino ok?" the boy asked, concern etched on his face.

Inoichi nodded with a sad smile, "As well as can be expected, I suppose. That's why I'm here. Can I come in?"

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly ashamed at his lack of manners, "Sorry about that. Please come in." He stepped aside to allow his friend's father through. "Excuse the mess. I was in the middle of cleaning up when you knocked."

The apartment wasn't really what Inoichi had expected, though he wasn't sure what he expected actually. He'd thought that it would be in a state of disrepair like most teenage boys, especially after Naruto's remark about it being messy but, to the man's surprise, it was quite inviting for a small, apartment. The kitchen area to the left of the door held a few dirty dishes next to the sink which must have been the mess Naruto spoke of because he could see nothing else that looked out of place. The living room held a couch that looked old but well kept along with a small coffee table and two bookcases. Photos and mementos were hung on every wall with care. One of the photos looked to be a three year old Naruto sitting on the lap of a smiling Sandaime Hokage, grinning at the camera.

"That's one of my first memories," came Naruto's voice, snapping Inoichi out of his thoughts. The boy stood before the picture and touched it lovingly, losing himself in the memory, "He took me out to play that day, bought me ramen and candy and stayed with me the whole day. I was only three so I didn't know how big of a deal it was for the Hokage to take a day off to see to one child but that day meant more to me than anything. It got me through alot of the bad times just knowing that someone out there cared."

Inoichi nodded, "He was always one of the most caring men I've ever met. Every shinobi that never came back weighed so heavily on his heart. That's why we knew that Konoha was worth dying for. The will of fire he believed in was so well nurtured by his love for his people that I can't even fathom living in another village."

"Yeah, when he died, it was like the village had lost part of itself. Ji-ji was just that special. I don't think there can ever be anyone quite like him."

Inoichi looked at the young man next to him a-nd smiled, "I'm not so sure about that Naruto."

"So what did you want to talk about, Inoichi-san?" asked Naruto, turning to face the older man.

Sighing, Inoichi looked into the boy's eyes, "Naruto, I need a favor."

Standard Disclaimer

"Of course, Inoichi-san. What can I do for you?"

"Ino needs help. She needs counselling," said the man, leaning against the back of Naruto's couch and folding his arms, "and so do you."

Naruto just looked at the man for a moment before speaking with a sigh, "I've tried it, and it worked to a degree but I reached the limits of what it can do for me. I agree, however that Ino should give it a try."

"I suppose that's fair, but this experience has opened old wounds. I can see it in your eyes Naruto. You're just as hurt as Ino is. The only difference is that you know how to hide it better."

The teen looked away, trying not to let the man see just how right he was. Still, he'd had his fill of counselling and just didn't want to go back.

Inoichi unfolded his arms and lay a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I won't force you but please keep it in mind. You don't have to go through this as alone as you used to be. You have freinds that will be with you every step of the way." At the boy's nod, Inoichi stepped away and let out another sigh, "And now for the favor."

Naruto looked up confused and Inoichi just continued, "As I said before I went off on that tangent, Ino needs counselling. I want you to be there with her."

The teen's confusion only deepend, "Why would you want me to go with her? Would she even want someone else there?"

"You're someone she trusts right now, Naruto. She's identified you as the only man she can feel safe with. She's out with Sakura right now, doing some shopping and I can only imagine how that's affecting her. If Sakura wasn't with her, I'd fully expect her to be staying inside too afraid to leave."

"That still doesn't explain why you would want me in with her counselling. If you want me to walk her there or something, that's fine."

"I want you in there because you have her memories. You can understand far more clearly and fill in the gaps for whoever she's talking with."

Naruto looked down at the floor, deep in thought. On one hand, he could see the wisdome in Inoichi's words. He would be invaluable to Ino's recovery if he could be there and let he know that someone truly did know her pain. On the other hand, he would also have relive the memories alongside her. What if he froze up as well. Then there would be two mentally ruined people for the counsellor to deal with. "I don't know, Inoichi-san."

"I may not be a grief counsellor Naruto, but I know the human mind. You are going to be the key to her recovery. She needs you now."

Inoichi then did something Naruto never would have thought possible. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed before the young man, "Please, I beg you to help my daughter."

Nauto just stood there shocked before crouching before the man and trying to get him to his feet, "Don't do that Inoichi-san. I'll help her. I promise."

Inoichi looked up at the boy, a hopeful smile on his face, "Thank you, Naruto. You have no idea how much this means to me. My family is in your debt."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't thank me unless it helps. Besides, I will always do whatever I can to help those people precious to me."

Rising to his feet, Inoichi clapped the boy on the shoulders and smiled, "You're a fine man, Naruto. I know my daughter will recover with you and I hope that she can help you as well."

Sakura sat next to Ino, trying to calm the shaking girl. She should have known it was too soon to try taking her out in public like this. Now, Ino was sitting on a bench, curled in on herself and shaking like a leaf.

"Ino, it's ok. No one's trying to hurt you. Look, there's no one else around. The park is completely empty," pleaded the pink haired girl.

"I know, Sakura. I know, I just - I can't calm down. I'm telling myself that no one's actually going to hurt me but I don't believe it. I mean, all he did was bump into me and I saw one of those bastards faces."

Reaching over, Sakura pulled Ino into her arms and sighed, "I know, Ino. It's going to get better. You just need time and some help."

Ino whimpered into Sakura's embrace, "How can anyone help with this?"

"You're not the only one who's gone through this, Ino. Others have been in your shoes and they will understand better than anyone what you're going through," Sakura said, giving her friend a reassuring squeeze before letting go and sitting back.

"Anyone but Naruto," spoke Ino, shame evident in her voice. "I still can't believe I did that to him. He must hate me now."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Naruto doesn't have it in him to hate anyone. Hell, he'd try to redeem Orochimaru if he thought there was something to save. Trust me, Ino, if he hasn't given up on Sasuke, he won't give up on you either."

Staring straight ahead, Ino sniffled a bit, "I hope so. If he hated me, I don't know how I'd be able to handle it."

"What do you mean," Sakura asked curiously, "I didn't think you two were that close."

"I don't know. I just get this horrible pain in my heart when I think of him hating me and then, when I think of how he sat by me in the hospital, the pain goes away."

As Ino spoke, Sakura could swear she saw the beginnings of a blush on the blonde girl's cheeks. This could be something dangerous. Naruto was Ino's savior and she seemed to be on the verge of developing feelings for him. It wasn't uncommon for someone to become attached to their rescuers. Hell, that was how many fairy tales went after all. The only problem was that Naruto was taken right now and, if Sakura had anything to say about it, he would be taken for a long time to come.

Ino smiled as she spoke, giving Sakura even more worries, "I know it sounds silly but I can't help it. He's become such a great person and he's already been with me through some of the bad parts."

"Ino…" Sakura began, intending to warn her friend.

"And you too, forehead. You've been amazing. I don't know if I could have done for you what you've done for me. I'd like to think so, but I can't even imagine the roles being reversed. I don't want to."

Sakura's worry melted away with that and she drew Ino into another hug, "I know you would, pig. Best friends always do."

"Ugh, I've got a cavity now," came a feminine voice abruptly from behind. The sudden intrusion caused the two girls to jump apart in fright, turning to see just who it was they were about to pummel for scaring them.

A trench coat wrapped around a purple haired woman was all Sakura needed to see to know just who it was, "Damn it, Anko-san! You scared the hell out of us."

Anko just grinned, "That's the point! You two damn near cleared the bench!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over at Ino to see the damage but thankfully there wasn't any aside from frazzled nerves. Ino was still clutching her chest and catching her breath, a comical look on her face and a look in her eyes that echoed Sakura's earlier statement.

"So," Anko began, "your old man tells me you had a rough mission a few days ago."

"Understatement of the year," muttered Ino under her breath.

Sighing, Anko sat herself down on the bench next to them and wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders, ignoring the girl's obvious discomfort at the gesture, "I know. That's why I'm here. Come to my house tonight and we'll begin your counseling."

The blonde stared down at her feet, rubbing her hands nervously, "I don't think I can talk about it yet."

"You need to though. You can't get better until you deal with it. Trust me." Anko let out another sigh and lifted her arm from the younger girl, "When it happened to me, I didn't want to talk to anyone either. I just buried myself in my vices. It nearly killed me."

Ino looked over at her with shock, "You were-"

Anko nodded miserably, "And I didn't have a knight in shining armor come to my rescue either. It was days of torture before I managed to get away."

Both girls had looks of horror on their faces as they regarded the older kunoichi. Tears began brimming in Ino's eyes and Anko herself was trying not to let her own tears show.

"Now you know why I'm qualified to talk to you about this. My situation was different but not worse. It's all equally horrific. I'm just offering to help you through this."

Ino stared back down at her feet for a long time. Maybe talking about it with someone who understood would be good for her. Talking with Sakura helped but she couldn't bring herself to tell the other girl just what had happened. She would have to at least give it a try. "Okay. I can try it. I'll see you tonight."

So I've had most of this written for a couple weeks now and just figured that it's time to get it out and that's a good enough break point. I'm not gonna ask for reviews anymore since someone seemed to take affront at the fact that I was. Review if you want.


	10. Petition against stupidity

I saw this and even as one of those detestable people that doesn't update his stories, this irked me. There's other sites to post this content at but the fact is that those sites are pretty much terrible. AFF is the only one that has any sort of upkeep and even then it doesn't have the filtering that FF has come up with. There is a MASSIVE community of writers out there that enjoy dabbling in the more adult side of things and to shun them is all but a travesty. I, for one, know how to avoid the lemon content. When I see it happening and am not in the mood to read it, I hit that nifty little back button on my browser.

If you're offended by the content, you shouldn't have opened the story in the first place. Those summary things are there for a reason. I don't like yaoi stories, self inserts and cross overs. That's why I don't click on stories that contain said elements. To paraphrase George Carlin, "Your radio has these little knobs that can change the station any time you want. Then again, we all know you're not comfortable with anything to do with knobs."

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Wrathchylde


End file.
